Twilight: Together at last
by Rose-Inc
Summary: Elizabeth Swan is Bella's younger sister who is moving in with her in Forks. The only problem is no one there knows who she is not even Charlie! When she meets the Cullen's things get complicated, and on top of that a certain wolf has his eyes set on her. Stuck in a war between Vampires and Werewolf's... what could go wrong. (OCxJacob)
1. Chapter 1:The News

Chapter 1: The News

Elizabeth's POV-

"I can't wait! Are we there yet? Mom? I'm so excited!" I cried out from the back seat of Phil's car.

"I know you're excited to see you sister Bella, but you have to be patient." Renee, aka mom, giggled.

"You should listen to your mom Lizzy."

"Phil- I mean, Dad, I haven't seen her for 1 year and a half. She even missed my birthday… and Christmas!" I complained realizing she didn't even send a card.

"Didn't she come visit sometime last year?" Phil- dad looked over at mom.

"Yes, but I was at camp. I just can't wait to see her. She's my best- only friend."

"I know you two had a very strong connection, but she does have a boyfriend now and you've never been to Forks so…"

"I know mom, it'll be strange. Does anyone know about me?" I asked, curious on how much Bells or Dad talked about me. I would guess not at all since they didn't remember my 9th birthday, but that's ok more presents on my 10th next week.

But it suddenly hit me I've never met Charlie or any one in Forks, at all. When I was born, it was after she got divorced and after Bells stopped visiting. I guess being born late into the family meant I have no real connection with my dad. I've seen so many pictures I guess I just felt like I've met them. My own dad might not even recognize me! So no one, no one at all knows who I am.

"I don't think so sweetie. But that doesn't mean you can't make friends." She smiled at me snapping me out of my trance but I just stared out the window and sighed.

I didn't really want to make friends. I mean I really didn't look the best and people made fun of me a lot. Since mom is half albino, I'm too pale for the weather and my hair is pitch black. To make it weirder I have turquoise eyes. I started school early and am 3 levels above my grade. But to be honest being able to start high school is great, basically I did a lot of work and finished middle school last year at the age of 9. Teachers said to wait before going to high school for age reasons so I get to spend time with Bells in Forks, no school for another 2 years.

"Lizzy don't look so worried I bet people will love you." Dad smiled.

"Mom?" I just realized something scary.

"Yes."

"Does dad know about me? I mean, thinking about it, I've never got anything from him at any occasion. I or he has never visited each other. No calls about me, when Bella get tons when she's sick. I mean he knows right?" I looked up at mom's teary eyes.

"Oh Lizzy. I should have told you sooner but I thought it would make you sad. No Lizzy he doesn't know… about me having you. Look I meant to tell him but after Bella stopped going to see him I had you. It had been so long since I've seen your father that I was unsure about your genes that I didn't tell him. You are his daughter… I'm… so…sorry. I… just…" She was about to cry I could see it.

"It's ok." I tried to comfort her.

"No it's not. I'm so sorry I'll get Bella to tell him before they come to pick you up."

"Wait. Bella has been keeping me a secret too?" Now I was about to cry. We were sisters. We keep no secrets.

"Yes she has. But only because I told her to." She picked up her phone and texted Bella.

"Mom let me get this straight I'm going to live in a house were my own dad doesn't know I existed!"

"I'm soo sorry I… I… Please forgive me." Mom looked into my eyes.

"Ok but I want you to do something for me."

"Anything. Name it."

"I want a dog when I come back in 2 years." I've always wanted a dog. Actually a wolf but they don't really exist.

"You got it when you come back you can get any one you want." Mom smiled as she cried. "Thank you." She whispered.

I looked back out the window. Great. Forks here I come.

* * *

 **Authors Note-**

 **Hay! I just got into the Twilight fandom so I hope you like the first chapter. Please review or comment suggestions, I would love to write more Twilight stories so Tell Me! Also check out my other stories if you want. Thanks for the support.**


	2. Chapter 2:Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival 

When we arrived at the airport Mom and Dad got me to my plane and sent me off. It was very emotional because mom hadn't gotten over the car discussion.

I watched the plane take off into the clouds as my sunny home disappeared. I tried to remember Bells description of Forks. She said it was really rainy and cold and less populated, but that's ok. I even remember some people she and mom talked about.

Before Bells left for Forks she would always talk about this guy named Jacob. She never showed me a picture but I knew he was a good friend. Then when I got home from came mom told me about her boyfriend, Edward. He sounded nice but again no picture. All mom said was he was really nice and pale. Not much to go off of but at least I won't be completely clueless.

Bored after a half an hour I took out my new book, it was about vampires. Most girls enjoy fairy tales but I prefer action books. The story followed a young girl in the 17 hundred's falling in love with a vampire but in the end she died and so did he. I probably read it a hundred in the past week I've had it. What can I say, I'm a fast reader and catch a lot more than people think.

After a while I decided to take a nap and before I knew it we landed in Seattle. It was almost 10 pm and because dad didn't know his daughter was coming Bells was going to pick me up. While waiting I pulled out my new cellphone and called mom.

"Please mom, I said to forget it. It's really ok. I mean… you know… I could… I'll be fine." I managed to say though the phone. We had been talking for a few minutes and she was still on the subject of me and dad. "Look I see Bella so I got to go."

"Bye. I love you. Call soon." I heard though the phone. I said bye and sat down on a waiting seat. I didn't really see Bells but it was the only way mom would stop. I sighed and took out a journal Phil gave me.

I wrote-

Just arrived in Forks better wish Bella good luck.

I smiled at the last part. Bella was going to need it. I started doodling on the paper. Not to brag but I was pretty good. I got into an art academy and I'll be going there in two years. I drew a wolf howling at the moon. I didn't have coloring supplies so stopped and put back into my back pack.

"Where is Bells?" I whispered wrapping my arms around my legs as I stared at the dark. A couple minutes passed by and soon I decided to go get something to eat. I dragged my two suit cases, back pack, and purse to the closest tropical smoothie.

"What can I get you?" The lady asked.

I looked at the menu and ordered the Jetty Punch. "Thank you." I smiled politely. "Keep the change." Taking a sip, I walked back over to my waiting area to see Bella waiting looking around.

"Bells!" I yelled and waved. As soon as she saw me she came running towards me.

"Lizzy! I've missed you so much! Here let me help you with your stuff. We'll have to go shopping later but…"

"Bells…" I backed away a bit.

"Oh… about that. Can we talk about it in the car?"

"Fine." I smiled and hugged her again. "But you have to take the suit cases."

"What?" She asked smiling as she let go. "Let's go."

As we walked out to the parking lot I examined Bells face. She looked paler for some reason but I could tell she was happy. She lead me to an orange-ish red truck.

"You got a car!"

"Yep Charlie got it for me as a homecoming gift." I looked away. I would be getting my hope up for a gift from dad. Bella seemed to noticed but helped me in anyways.

We drove a little bit in silence but soon enough she started a conversation.

"So how are you? I heard from mom that you're in high school!"

"Well yes I finished middle school last year but for some reason teachers told me to wait before actually starting it. I'll go to an art academy when I go back in two years."

"Oh, cool."

"So about dad? Oh and your new boyfriend!" I made the last part a bit over exaggerated.

"Well, I still haven't told him but I bet he'll love you." She smiled at me and I gave her a blank stare.

"And…" I pushed.

"And what?"

I looked at her in surprise "Your boyfriend?" I asked a gain a bit slower.

"Oh well… he's nice, and… tall. He's in my classes and…"

"Ok," I stopped her. I knew something was off. Bella was never a good liar, but I wouldn't push it. I could find out on my own. "If you don't want to share your boy you don't have to describe him." She sighed in relief, "But tell me about Jacob."

"Jacob, yes he's doing great. He doesn't know you but once he does he'll love you. He is a bit bigger now but still nice…"

"Cool," I cut her off, "So when do I get to meet your friends?"

"Um…"

I sighed, "So what's dad like?" As if those words were 'It's Christmas' she got really excited.

"Well, he's a head cop and loves fish. He doesn't hover and is usually gone a lot but he's really funny. You'll like him."

"Great." We sat in silence till we reached my new house.

"Time to meet your dad," Bella holds my hand as we approach the house. I quickly look to the side into the woods. I could have sworn I saw someone but Bella kept moving. "You ready Lizzy?"

"Yep let's go."


	3. Chapter 3:Hi Dad

Chapter 3: Hi Dad

"Dad we're home!" Bella called out and not soon after I heard someone come down the stairs. All the pictures were right. In front of me stood my dad, my dad. He just looked at me and up at Bella.

"So… um Bella. This is your friend?" He put his hands in his pockets and looked at me again. "Um hi I'm Bella's dad, you can call me Charlie and…"

"Dad." Bella cut in. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" He looked confused as Bella led us both to the living room siting him down across from me and her.

"Dad, this is my younger sister Elizabeth May Swan. She's your daughter." Bella bit her lip and I could tell he didn't fully understand. "Look dad, after I stopped visiting mom had Lizzy here. We had some complications on genetics but you're her father. We meant to tell you sooner but um…"

"Bella, you never told me. I… I… don't know what to say. You have a sister; I have another daughter." He smiled at me and got up and gave me a gigantic hug. "You're so big and beautiful." He cried.

I was happy too but he was kind of chocking me. I guessed he noticed and he put me down.

"So Elizabeth…"

"Lizzy." I corrected him.

"Lizzy how are you. I'm sorry I didn't know I was just…"

"That's ok dad." I smiled at him and he sat down again.

"So how old are you, what grade are you in? Tell me about yourself."

Bella went out to get my bags and I started telling dad about myself.

"Wow, you're already in high school and you're only 9?"

"Yep, I turn 10, next week."

"Well then I'll make it the best one since I missed 9 already."

"Cool." I noticed Bella didn't return and I decided to go look for her. "Dad where am I sleeping?"

"Well kido, your sleeping with Bella for now. I need to clean up the spare room, I didn't know a 9 almost 10-year-old would be visiting for so long."

"Sorry dad, I thought you knew."

"No problem I have it ready in two days."

"Great, I'm going to bed." I said getting up and heading up stairs. As I reached the top I thought I heard two people in one room, which I think was Bella's. Ignoring it I knocked on the door.

"Bella are you in here?" I heard so very soft movement and soon after I heard a 'come in'.

"Hi Lizzy." She smiled and I went and hoped on her bed with her.

"Dad said I'm going to be sleeping with you for the next two nights."

"Ok I put your stuff in the corner. It's late so get ready for bed."

"Fine. Tomorrows Saturday right?"

"Yep."

"Can I meet some of you friends and maybe your boy…"

"Go get ready for bed!" She laughed as she threw my night gown at my head. I growled and she laughed again. "We'll see."

"Great!" I rushed to the bathroom and quickly changed, brushed my teeth and hair. Before Bella knew it I was back in her bed. "Can't wait to get to know your friends and see Forks…" I yawned and Bella tucked me in. Before I knew it I was fast asleep dreaming of who I was going to meet in the days to come.

* * *

 **Authors** **Note-**

 **Hay, sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to write more soon. Hope you all liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Cullens

Chapter 4: The Cullens

I woke up pretty early the next morning. Looking at the clock it was only 6:45, way too early for normal kids on the weekends. The sun wasn't up, or it was just really cloudy. I turned around feeling a cool breeze nip my neck and I found myself looking at an open window. Why would Bella keep a window open in this weather? Getting up I quickly closed it and ran to the bathroom, changing into my favorite hoody and jeans.

Not wanting to wake Bella up I went down stairs to get breakfast started. I found a note left from dad on the table-

Gone to work early. Staying late. Bella stay with your sister.

Throwing it to the side I started some eggs and bacon on the stove. It smelled great and as I let it set I searched for fruit or other food besides meat. I guess Dad and Bella don't eat much because all I found were ingredients for fish, steak, and maybe cookies if I saved last four eggs.

Thinking about our plans I started a batch of regular sugar cookies. Just in case I meet her friends today, I want to make a good impression. Humming some old choir songs, I placed the pans in the oven. I probably made over 50 but that means I can save the leftovers. Not soon after Bella came downstairs dress for an outing.

"Hay Bella!" I handed her a plate of food.

"Good morning, where's dad?" I handed her the note he left and she began eating.

"So who do I get to meet today?"

"Well…"

"Your Boyfriend?" She looked at me with annoyance in her face. "Please! Please! I won't embarrass you, I promise. And you owe me for 9 years of lying." She groaned and I just smiled.

"Fine we leave in an hour."

"Great!" I ran upstairs and filled my back pack with my book and drawing supplies. Just in case Bella left me. Then when Bella was in the bathroom I got the cookies into little plastic bags.

"You ready?"

"Yep." It was now raining outside. "So…"

"What?"

"Are we going to his house?"

"Yes, and I want you to be careful."

"Why?"

"Um… it's up in the woods and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Ok." I looked at Bella and she looked all nervous. She defiantly wasn't a good liar, but I would figure it out later. For the rest of the trip I stayed quiet, just staring out the window.

We started to head up a trial. "Why do they live o far away? I wouldn't want to be this far away from school."

"Well, they like to hike so it was a good location."

"Oh cool."

After a while a large house came into view. It had a lot of windows and floors.

"Your boyfriend lives HERE? Is he rich or something?"

"Well his father is a doctor." She went to the door and knocked. "Now Lizzy don't be rude, ok."

"Can do." I smiled, "So are you going to tell them or am I?"

"What? Oh I'll tell them."

"Good less work for me."

"Wait what's in the basket…"

She didn't have time to answer because a tall guy opened the door. He looked good, like really good. He had really pale skin and goldish eyes. Compared to him I felt to common.

"Bella!" His voice was calm and beautiful. "Who's this?" I just smiled at him as he let us in.

"Edward, this is my younger sister Lizzy." Bella gestured to me and I shook his hand. I let out a small gasp and pulled my hand back. His had was so cold.

"It's nice to meet to Lizzy. I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend." He smiled and pulled Bella in for a hug.

"Nice to meet you." He led us though the house to what seemed to be a living room.

"So… Bella why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

Bella explained the story and I kind of zoned out. I couldn't help but wonder why Edward seemed to be resisting something. It was strange. His face looked like he was in pain but from someone's point of view he looks emotionless. I've always been able to tell other people's feelings which is sometimes a pain. After some time, I felt the presence of more people, and I was right.

"Bella who's this?" a lady with blond hair asked. Edward got up and introduced us.

"Lizzy, this is my sister Rose and Alice. Over there," Pointing to two guys, "Those are my brothers, Jasper and Emmett. And coming in is my father Carlisle and mother, Esme. Guys this is Lizzy, Bella's younger sister."

They all looked very pale, and Jasper looked like he was suffocating. "Nice to meet you all." I backed away a bit. They all looked hungry for some reason. Good thing I brought food.

"Before I came I made cookies." I smiled the best I could as I handed Edward the bag.

Bella just stared at him and he still showed no emotion. I looked at every one else and same reaction. I stared at Bella for help, did I do something bad?

"Thank you." Carlisle finally said taking the bag to the kitchen.

"Yes, thanks. I'll have some later." Alice added with a large smile and Rose looked at me like a baby bird. I could tell something was up because no one hears cookies and look like they're going to have a heart attack.

"Ok Lizzy… I'm going to talk with Edward for a minute. You wait here. Ok?" Bella asked.

"Sure thing." I sat back down on the sofa and pulled out my book. After opening it to the first page I felt a huge amount of panic coming from the room. I looked up to see Bella and Edward exchanging glances and disappearing up stares with Alice.

Bella's POV-

"Your sister's cute." Edward joked.

"Come on. This is not funny. She's my responsibility and I don't want her in the middle of vampires and werewolf's." I cried. "She's only 9 what am I supposed to tell her?"

"Calm down Bella. Look I'll try to keep her out of this but she's just like you. I can't read her mind so you'll need to predict her thoughts so we don't say something to obvious. Alice do you see anything?" Edward asked.

"Yes and no." Alice concentrated. "It's like Bella's there are a lot of holes in the prediction. Like when she hangs out with that mutt- I mean Jacob."

Great, I can't let my sister hang out with that pack. It would be too dangerous and even worse if one of them imprinted on her.

"What should we do! I don't want her to get stuck in the middle of this."

"Don't worry if you want we can keep our distance from her." Alice suggested.

"That would work but she already suspects something I think. I don't know, Edward."

"How smart is she?"

"She in high school, Edward. High school. She's way more observant than we think." I thought about it and it was only a matter of time before she will find out.

"Well don't worry about it now. For now, act normal and if she finds out we'll explain it to her calmly so she won't freak out." Alice added.

"Great it sounds like you know she'll find out." I winced. "Let's go back down now." I took Edward's arm as we headed down.

Lizzy's POV-

I was reading my favorite part of the book where the vampire tells his love what he was when Rose came to sit next to me.

"So when did you get here." She asked. I looked at her face, she was beautiful like Edward.

"Just last night."

"Oh… so how old are you?"

"I'm 9 but I'll be 10, next week." I looked around for Jasper but he left. "Were did Jasper go?"

"He went to get some fresh air I think." She answered.

"Oh so how old are you?"

"Um…"

"Lizzy?" I looked up to see Bella and Edward coming down the stairs. "Edward wants to talk to you."

"Ok." They came over to sit and the rest of the family left. "So what do to want to talk about?"

"Well, interest or books you like."

Oh, a book worm. Someone I can relate to. "Well I've been reading a story about this vampire falling in love with this girl. It's very exciting."

"Oh… so you like super natural stuff?"

"Yep. Do you?"

"Well… I guess I do." His face wavered a bit and he got up. "Bella I think you should head back now." His back stiffened.

"Why?" Bella asked a bit scared.

Edward leaned over and whispered something in her ear and the rest of the family came back in. Bella's face went into shock and she looked at me.

"Come on Lizzy we should get going, Edward has some things he needs to do."

"Ok… ouch." I cut my finger on the side of my book. I looked at it and a tiny bit of blood rolled down my finger. I looked back up at Bella and she and Edward quickly made a wall in front of me. I looked around her and saw Jasper lunging for me and Alice trying to hold him back. It all happened so fast and next thing I knew I was knocked out ageist the table, black spots covered my eyes.

* * *

 **Authors Note-**

 **Hay guys I'm so glad you like the story. Here's a longer chapter for you all, I might not post a lot now that school has started but I won't stop. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5:What to Do?

Chapter 5: What to Do?

Bella's POV-

I looked down at Lizzy, she was now asleep on the couch. "I'm so sorry." I mumbled under my breath and Edward came to sit next to me.

"Sister like sister." He smiled and I knew what he meant. The last time something like this happened it was with me and a little paper cut. "Carlisle said she should be fine after some sleep."

"Good." I brushed strands of hair out of her face and she cuddled into my side. "So what should we tell her? I mean… we can't… she's so young… and… and…" I was starting to panic again. I just got my only sister into a vampire war, what a sister am I?

"Bella calm down. We'll let her ask first and then we'll decide what to tell her." Edward seemed to call about this.

"Edward is Victoria really back?"

"Yes Alice saw her maybe a few miles back but then she jumped into the reservation."

"Oh, I bet Jacob is going after her."

"Yep."

"Edward I'm scared. Scared you, Lizzy, Jacob, everyone is going to get hurt." I cried leaning into his shoulder.

"No it's not your fault. You and Lizzy are a part of the family and I won't let anyone hurt ether of you." Edward looked into my eyes.

"I trust you…" I leaned in and we shared a small kiss.

"Um…" I looked up to see Jasper and Alice standing in the door way. "Sorry to interrupt but there's someone to see you."

"Who?" I asked and I looked to see Edward's face twitch in annoyance. "Never mind, by your expressions I'm guessing it's Jacob."

"He wants to know if you're ok. He smelt Lizzy's blood, he thinks your hurt." Edward looked down at Lizzy who was now clinging to his shirt. "I'll stay with her, you go. He wants to kill me any way."

"Thanks." I got up and walked down the stairs. Now I guess I got to explain to Jacob I have a sister. Hope this goes well.

As I reached the deck I saw Jacob sigh in relief. He ran up to the edge of the stairs and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're not hurt, Bella. I thought I was going to have to break the treaty."

"Nope I'm ok." I smiled weakly.

"So who got hurt? I mean the blood… is someone else here?" Jake looked around.

"Well that's a long story. Can I explain it later? Like tonight or next weekend?"

"Bella?" Jacob looked annoyed.

"Please Jake. Listen to me. I'll come over tonight and I'll explain everything."

I looked back at the house, I didn't want Lizzy to wake up alone.

"I have to go Jake. I'll be over to night. Please go home." He nodded, obviously annoyed, and ran home. As soon as he disappeared into the woods I bolted upstairs.

Lizzy's POV-

Bella was bushing my hair out of my face. I laid as still as possible, like in a trance or deep sleep. I was very good at fake sleeping. I felt the couch dip and assumed it was Edward. To be more convincing I snuggled up to Bella. They were talking about what they were going to tell me, but I already knew. They were Vampires. It all made scene. Inhuman stealth, speed, skin. They were practically screaming, I'm not human. Reaching out I clutched someone's sleeve. I normally clutch my covers, so to Bella I was really sleeping. Edward didn't seem to notice my act so I just stayed like that.

Once I heard Bella leave I came up with a plan. I would act as if nothing had happened, let's see what they plain to do...

* * *

 **Hi guys! Sorry for slow updates... I'm trying but school started and you know how school work piles up. But don't worry I'm working on it! Thanks for waiting.**


	6. Chapter 6:Lies and Excitement

Lizzy POV,

Bella came back from talking with Jacob and I could only assume he and Edward were in a fighting love triangle for Bella.

Still cuddled up next to Edward, I could feel the tension in the air. I could cut it with a butter knife if I wanted. It was really weird to be comfortable laying on the lap of a vampire but if Bella trusted him I guess it was safe. I mean... I hope it was safe. If he bit me I'd be too upset for words.

Anyway there had been a lot of movement in the room andI felt like I should wake up now. Slowly I sat up and did my best fake yawn, looking around I rubbed my eyes.

"Bella?" I whispered, hoping my voice was convincing enough to pass for morning me.

"Yes right here Liz." Bella came up and hugged me pulling me out of Edwards cold arms. "Are you alright. Do you remember what happened?" She asked.

Of course I remember but I wanted to hear the truth from Bella, the truth from my sister. "Not really did I fall asleep?"

She looked at Edward and he just stared back. Talk about awkward...

"yes and no... you fainted I guess we were just getting ready to leave and you just fell." Bella wrapped her arms around me.

I smilled, "Maybe I need more sleep..." she lied, she lied to my face. I can't believe it... "I guess if we were heading home we can go now." I sighed holding back tears.

"Actually it might be best to stay here." Dr. Cullan came in. "Just in case you faint again it's not good to travel right now."

I stared into his eyes and golden brown eyes stared back. I slowly looked around and found they all had golden eyes. Strange... I thought Vampires had red eyes...

"Ok..." Bella released her death grip on me and sat down next to Edward.

I guess they were worried about this Victoria lady. What could be so bad, the Cullans were Vampires, what could be stronger than them... oh... another vampire. Duh. I should have thought about that. And what about their eyes, and why they haven't bitten anyone yet. I mean they have to eat... many questions raced through my mind and my breathing increased.

"Liz? Are you ok?" Bella looked at me like a worried motherr.

"I'm fine just thinking. What time is it?"

"Three." Edward replied.

"Are you hungry? You didn't eat lunch." Bella suggested.

"Yah, kind of."

"Esme can make you something she's in the kitchen right now." Edward pointed to a entrance way near the left of the room.

"Thanks..." I quickly walked in that direction. I really just need answers and Bella wasn't helping.

Bella's POV,

Lizzy just left and I let out a big sign.

"Edward do you think she knows and is waiting for an answer?"

"I don't know. She could. Do you think she would understand if we just told her?"

"No. We're not going to say a thing. If she doesn't know well just make it worse." he nodded. Finnaly he agreed to one of my ideas. I didn't want to lie to my sister but I'm protecting her. I don't know what I would do if she got hurt...

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"What if Victoia finds out and goes after her?"

"She won't stop worrying Bella. Jacob probably chased her away by now."

"Speeking of him i need to go see him latter." My mind raced to the endless possibilities that would happen in the next week's. I couldn't risk an imprint happening but I couldn't lock Lizzy up forever.

"Clan down." Edward laughed, "I'm glad I can't read your mind or I'd have a major head ack listening to you."

I smilled and leaned against his shoulder. "Just promise you'll stay safe."

"I told you I won't let any thing happen to you, Lizzy, or that mut." He kissed my forehead.

"His name is Jacob..." I pushed away.

"Fine, I'll protect you, Lizzy and Jacob."

"Thanks." I hugged him ad got up. "I'm going to check Liz."

"Wait... we need to get you out of here!" Edwards eyes coldened.

I was afraid to ask but I needed to know, "why?"

Lizzy's POV,

I sat down in the kitchen as Mrs. Cullen prepared me a small salad. The kitchen looked so clean, like they never cooked. Well I guess vampires don't need to eat human food. Silently I waited until she was finished cooking. I was still upset about all the lying but what hurt the most is that Bella didn't trust me enough to tell me about it. She lied to my face and I hate it. I still love her but I hate the lie...

"Here you go sweetie."

"Um... thank your Mrs..."

"Esme is fIne."

"Thank you Esme." I took a bite of the green leaves and hungry devoured it. I guess I didn't know my own hunger. Esme just smiled and left. To day was the longest and worst day of my life, how bad could it possible get...

'Crash!'

"We need to move!" I heard Edward yell in the other room"

"Where is Lizzy?!"

'Bang'

"In the other room." Edward sounded afraid for once.

"Liz..."

"Your not going any where!" Another female voice screamed.

More loud sounds came from the living room and I couldn't move. I had no idea what was happening. Who was in the house. If Bella was ok, but I was just to afraid.

"Lizzy! Get out of here!" I heard Bella tell.

"Wait don't..." I heard Edward shout back.

Without thinking I opened the glass sliding door and jumped out. I'd didn't want to leave but my instincts told me I couldn't help. I just kept running and running. Deeper and deeper into the woods. This day had gotten worse and it was probably my fault. I started to cry is I dougded trees and rocks.

If I didn't come Bella wouldn't have to lie. More tears blurred my vision.

If I stayed home I wouldn't put them in danger to protect me. I stumbled over branches.

If I would have...

"Ah!"

I tripped over a log and fell into a stream. By then I was crying at my self for many reasons but now I was crying because I relized I was lost. Quickly I climbed out of the ditch on the other side. My clothes were drenched.

I tried running out my top but the cool air sent chills down my spine. I just wanted to go home...

"Look what got lost in the woods..." a voice whispered through the trees.

Spinning around I saw a lady with red hair standing on the other side of the river. Her eyes were bright red.

"Who... are you?" My voice shaken from the cold.

"Aren't you cute." She smilled and sniffed the air. "You smell just like Bella? But your not. I thought she was the one who ran out here. So, Who Are You!"

"I'm ...her younger... sister." I took a step back. This must be Victoria...

"I see." She took a step closer. "I think I can use you... what do you say? I know Bella has lied to you. Why not come with me and I'll tell you everything..." Her voice fluttered in the air.

"I won't go with you." I backed away. Tarifighed of the vampire before me.

Her pale face twisted into a frown. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice."


	7. Chapter 7:Pack House

Lizzy POV,

"You don't have a choice!" Victoria yelled.

I quickly shielded my body, waiting for any impact that would come. But after a few seconds nothing came. Hesitantly I looked up to meet her angry red eyes. She seemed to be glaring at me... no, she was glaring at something behind me. She made no attempt to move as she growled at what ever was there. What ever it was it growled back, it sounded like a bear or wolf. The sound shook the ground.

I wanted to move, or run away but my feet felt heavy and I was scared beyond thought.

Victoria's expression changed from confident to fearful in seconds. "You're lucky little one. But next time you won't be." She growled. Then she ran of deep into the woods, dissapering.

Once I could no longer see her I let out a sigh and sank to my knees. A growl erupted behind me.

I sucked in my breath and sat completely still... I was hoping what ever hear behind me would ignore me. If that thing scared of a vampire it was defenetly something a human couldn't survive.

My breath quickened as I heard movement behind me, foot steps in the leaves got louder and I closed my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice asked.

Slowly I looked up to meet a big buff guy wearing... only shorts. He had almost a six pack! Did this dude really scare away a vampire! What if he's a vampire! What do I do?

"I'm Paul. Who are you?" He leaned down to my position on the ground. "I won't hurt you, I'm not like that blood sucker."

Blood sucker? What was he talking about?

"You smell like Bella? You know her?"

I looked up to him, then sniffed my hair. Did I really smell like Bella? Wait he knows Bella?

"Yes...she's my sister..." I stuttered, "how do you know her?"

"Sister..."

"I'm Elizabeth. How do you know her?"

"Um, well Jacob has her over alot. He's completely crazy over her." He winked.

I giggled, I really like this guy.

"Ok, so... Paul, what's a blood sucker?"

"Huh, didn't Bella tell you about Edward." He asked a little unsure about his words.

"You mean you know too..." I whispered.

"Maybe... what do you know?"

"No you first..."

"No you..."

"Really you."

"lady's first."

"Vampire... man that took to long." I sighed. "Is that what you were talking about."

"Yep."

"You should have just said so." I giggled.

"You're laughing?"

"Huh?"

"You were just learned and was attacked by a vampire and now your laughing? Aren't you scared?"

"Well I am big guy, but I think your funny and I normally laugh when I'm scared."

"Really... so what are you doing in La Plush."

"La what... well I don't know, I was her running so I guess I'm lost."

"Ok, so... I should probably take you back. That blood sucker can't come to get you and he probably won't let Bella go..."

"Oh wait a minute!" I jumped to my feet and backed away. "How do you know about vampires and how could you scare away one!"

"Um well..." He scratched his head. "Let's go back to my hang out and then we can talk." He took my hand and led me through the woods to a house. He was hot... and no not like that, he was like fever hot.

As we reached the door, like 5 shirtless boys came running out and I mentally did a face palm.

"Does any one on this side wear clothes!"

Paul just laughed and continued to lead me into the house.

"Hay Paul! Who's that!" A smaller boy asked.

"Not now Seth. Where's Sam?"

"In the kitchen." Seth replied.

"Good..."

Paul lead me to the kitchen where an older guy was eating a muffin.

"Sam this is Elizabeth,"

"Lizzy." I corrected him.

"Lizzy, this is Lizzy. I found her at the border. That red head was after her."

"That's awful!" A women walked with a tray of muffins. Her face had three large scars. I quickly looked away.

Sam pulled her into his arms and gave her a small kiss.

"I know I sent Jacob to patrol the border along with Embry." He stole a muffin from the tray. "Now what about the girl?"

"The red head was after her. Once she crossed the border the blood sucker left. She's Bellas younger sister."

"I see, you must have fallen into the river." The women gasped noticing my drenched clothes.

"Emily, go get her dryed off while I speak with Paul."

"Ok, come with me." Emily led me up stairs to a bath room and told me to take a shower. She left some clothes for me to wear and left me to it.

Paul's POV,

"SO why'd you bring her here." Sam asked once the girls left.

"I couldn't leave her there confused and alone. Anyway she's Bellas younger sister. Jacob would have wanted this." I tried to reason.

"I can't risk a war between between the vamps. If they think we took her and if the red head comes back she could cause a lot of trouble." Sam growled. "Once Jacob comes back he's talking her back."

"But..."

"That's final."

Aw, I really liked the kid. She was really nice and funny, I hope Jacob takes his time...

"She's talking a shower now." Emily came back in.

"Is she doing ok?" I grabbed two muffins from the table, throwing one strait in my mouth.

"Chew before you swallow, but I think she's doing fine." Emily smiled. "She doesn't looked scared in fact she was totally calm. How'd you find her anyway?"

"Well I was patrolling near the border between us and the blood suckers and I could feel a vamp come close. I could smell her, so I went to attack, but when I got close enough to see her she was there. Lizzy, I mean. She was there as the red hair stared at her. Out of instinct I scared the red head away but I couldn't leave her. So I brought her here." I ate another muffin. "She knows about vampires but I don't know if she knows about US yet."

"Oh that sounds awful. I wonder why Bella never told us."

She was right, why didn't Bella tell us? "I don't know, do you think she told Jacob?"

"Will you tell her about what happened. I bet she has many questions."

"I know. I really like the kid,"

"Really! That's new."

"I know, but once Jacob comes back he'll take her back." I frowned.

"That's too bad." She smilled. "I bet you'll get to hang out with her before she leaves."

"I hope so..."

Lizzy's POV,

I quickly took a show while thinking about my next move. I really didn't want to go home but I didn't want to burden Paul or Emily. Once I dryed off I threw on the clothes Emily gave me. The shirt was pretty big but the skirt fit.

After getting dressed properly I sneeked down stairs.

Paul was loungingon the couch eating muffins while I heard Emily humming in the kitchen. Again Paul had no shirt.

"Oh, your down!" I jumped at the voice. Seth was standing behind me with a large smile.

"Oh you scared me!"

"Sorry," he rubbed his head. "SO how you feeling?"

"I'm ok..."

"Your wearing my shirt..." Paul whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." I looked down on the shirt. "Emily have it to me so I thought it was..."

"No it looks great!" Paul laughed. His smile I guessed surprise Seth because he was doing a double take on the situation.

"I'm sorry we don't have many spare clothes." Paul stood up and messed up my hair.

"No it's fine. Thanks for saving me back there. I would have been made into a living blood bag."

"Paul, is she your..." Seth started but Paul just shook his head. "Oh never mind."

"Um..." the air just got really tight. "SO how do you know Bella."

"Oh who doesn't know Bella here!" Seth giggled. "Jacob doesn't stop talking about her. She's his major crush." He winked at me.

"He not lying." Paul groaned. "It's always Bella this, Bella that. He's obsessed!"

"Doesn't he know she already has a boyfriend, Edward?"

"Of course, but he still thinks he's better for her." Seth grinned. "But so far it's Edward 10, and Jacob 0. Bella's set on staying with Edward."

"No kiding." I thought about them at the house. They seemed really close. "So are you going to tell me what you are? I mean you can't be human to scare away a vampire." I smiled. "Did you think I'd forget?"

* * *

{Help from Brookeworm3.}

I'm sooooooooo sorry for not posting sooner but school and school and more school gets in the way. I'm going to be writing more often now but that might not effect the updating times. People want longer chapters but the longer the chapter the more time it takes me! I don't write every day so iit Will take time.

To all those people who comment please continue. Your comment encourage me to write more! Please tell me if you would like to make a chapter suggestion, I would love to know what you would like to read! Again thank your for reading my story, I really appreciate it!

-Rose-Inc


	8. Chapter 8:New Truth

Lizzy's POV,

Paul just stared at me while Seth rubbed his head.

"Come on I won't be mad." I smiled. "What's the worst that could happen? You'll say you guys are some strange wizard or shape shiftier!" I laughed and they went white.

"Um Lizzy..." Seth started.

"Wait." Paul cut in. "What do you think we are?"

"Huh? What do I think?" I closed my eyes and thought about it. What could they be? What seemed the most logical, or maybe what was less logical? They are scary enough to scare off a vampire so... maybe a phantom? Hum, or how about a supper hero, like spider man! Oh, I don't know, I guess I don't care...

"Really guys, I don't know. But you guys are the good guys, the heroes, and that's all that maters." I smiled.

"Heroes?" Paul looked perplexed at my statement.

"You saved me, right?" He nodded. "So that make's you 'My' hero, whether you think so or not." I slapped his back playfully.

"Really!" Seth's eyes lit up.

"Of course, I trust you guys. Any way if you wanted to hurt me you would have done so already." I shrugged. "So be honest and tell me."

"Ok, but this doesn't leave the house." Paul stared into my eyes.

"Ok." I held out my pinkie finger but Paul just looked confused. "It's doing a pinkie promise. Kind of a thing kids do." I blushed and put my hand down.

"No, I'll do it." Paul grabbed my hand and put our fingers together. "It's a promise." He winked.

"So. Now tell me!"

"Ok, we're werewolves!" Seth exclaimed.

"Huh? You mean like human shape shifting?"

"Yep, pretty cool, right!" Seth bounced up and down.

Wolves? They could turn into dogs! I've always wanted a wolf!

"You're not scared now. Are you?" Paul stiffened.

"Of course not! I've always wanted a wolf! I can't believe it! Can I see you shift!"

"Really? You want to see a big hairy dog?" Paul asked confused.

"Is that a question! Of course! Please! Oh, unless you can't. If so I understand."

"Well, we can show you later. When we shift, um... we loose are clothes..." I blushed at the last part Paul said.

"Oh! I completely understand! Um... so, who's in charge? I'm going to guess Sam."

"You got it girl!" Seth winked. "He's the Alpha. Jacob is the Beta, I guess. But we're still close friends."

"Ok, so, just a question... do you shift on full moons?"

"What has Hollywood taught people!?" Paul laughed, throwing his hands in the air, "To answer your question, we don't have to change on full moons, it's all lies."

"Ok, good to know. So you guys don't like vampires, that's true right?"

"Yep, technically we're made to fight blood suckers." Paul groaned.

"But you won't attack the Cullans, will you?" I asked concerned with Bella.

"No, we have a deal that keeps us at peace. But that means after Jacob gets back, you have to go back." Paul frowned.

"Aw, but I don't want to go back. I rather stay with you!" Going back means dealing with Bella and right now I didn't want to even see her. I guess you could say I was still very upset with the lack of trust she had in me.

"I know kid. I don't want you to leave but what ever Sam says goes."

"Then I hope Jacob takes his time..." I whispered.

"Me too." Seth smiled. I stared at him, confused how he heard me. I guess he understood my face, "Super hearing." He pointed to his ears. "And sight, smell and we can hear each others thoughts while shifted."

"Sounds cool."

"Except when all you hear is Jacob fantasizing about Bella 24/7." Paul groaned.

"Agreed." Seth bumped his shoulder.

I never wanted to leave them, even if they smell like dog I really like them. I smiled as Paul and Seth went on about Jacobs weird obsession of Bella.

Bella... she was so lucky. She's pretty and guys like her. People know her and she's older. Why couldn't I have what she has... No! What am I thinking I'm only 9 years old, who needs boys right?

"I'm back!" A voice echoed threw out the house.

"Aw, he's back." Seth whined.

"What's the mater Seth..." The voice came again but closer.

A tall guy, shirtless again, came in the room holding a muffin. His brown eyes found mine and time seemed to stop. I stared back at him, this was Jacob? Wow, I mean... wow. I take my last statement back, boys could be a good thing...

* * *

 **Authors note-**

 **Hi guys and gals! Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you like it. Some comedy before the exciting stuff ;)**

 **And I'm not sorry for the cliff hanger :)**


	9. Chapter 9:The ONE More Like dONE

Lizzy's POV,

Time seemed to stop as the guy, Jacob, entered the room. I stared at him and he stared at me. He had a small smile on his face and the muffin he held fell to the floor. I felt like we had some connection together but after a few short seconds his beautiful face turned to hate.

His eyes started to glare daggers at me and in a flash he diapered. Once he left the warm feeling left, like it was never there. Strange?

"What was that about?" I asked Seth, but he was trying to hold back laughter. "What! Did I do something wrong? Why are you laughing?!" I cried out trying to get Seth's attention.

"Knock it off." Paul slapped his head. Seth gave him a death glare. "This is serious Seth."

"What's serious? Come on guys tell me!"

"Well Jacob just- OW" Seth was interrupted by Paul giving him a punch to his face.

"Paul! What was that for?" I yelled going to Seth's side.

"Yah, What was that for?" Seth held his face in his hands but the bruise was already diapering.

"You don't get it. Jacob's reaction wasn't the 'I accept it' type." Paul growled. "Stay with her while I find the boy." Paul rushed out side, I guess to find Jacob.

"What was all of that?" I asked very confused by the series of events.

"No idea, but I assuming nothing good." Seth plopped down on the couch.

"Why are you so calm? Your friends just left, both looking very mad. And what's up with Jacob?" I asked remembering the way he stared at me.

"No idea. Come sit I bet they'll work it out." Seth stared at the door.

"You're not telling me something." I pouted.

"You're right, I'm not going to try to lie. You're to smart for that." He winked at me as I sat next to him. "But I'll let Jacob or Sam tell you. I'm still new to the werewolf thing you know."

"Really, what do you mean." I new I was changing subjects but what can I say, I'm a curious girl.

"I only changed a year ago. When the Cullen came back from couple month trip."

"Oh, I thought you were born able to change."

"I don't get it ether. I just go with it."

"So do you think Paul is alright? He looked pretty upset over Jacob coming in for five seconds." I was still very confused with his reaction.

"I bet Sam will fix it. No need to worry."

"Ok but..." Loud shouts and noises came from out side. "What's happening?" I yelled as the ground started to shake.

"Shot, Lizzy stay here." Seth shot up and ran out side where the noise was coming from.

I know he told me to stay here but I didn't want to be left out again. I wasn't a child, ok I am, but still. I ran over to the front door to see Paul and Jacob yelling at each other. I hid behind the door frame and watched them fight.

"But she's your imprint! You can't ignore her!" Paul shouted at Jacob.

"I won't except her, she's just a child!" Jacob shouted back.

What do they mean, imprint? Are they talking about me?

"It's because all because your selfishness for Bella isn't it!" Paul growled.

"What if it is? She's beautiful, fun, she's perfect for me!" Jacob smiled. "Better than that random girl I don't even know."

He's talking about my sister. He has strong feelings for her, but when I see him my heart stops. Why is this happening to me. I continued to watch the fight, Paul was defiantly angry.

"You're really pissing me off Jake." Paul started to shake.

"If you like her so much you take her. I could care less about that child. Bella is the only one I'll except as my mate." Jacob screamed.

The word hit me like a wall. He doesn't care about me, but why do I care. I don't know him but his word seemed to shatter my heart. He doesn't even know me and he already chose Bella. Bella is always in the way of everything. It's always Bella this, and Bella that. Why... I shook my head and continued to watch. My hand gripping my burning chest.

"Take that back. You don't know anything about Lizzy." Paul was now very shaky. "Do you know what the rejection could do to both of you?! Especially Lizzy. She's already hurting from so many things."

I was hurting? Maybe I was was, every one I've trusted has been lying to me in some way. I'm not in physical pain but maybe I am in pain. Pain of being a cause of pain for others. If I never came to Forks Bella wouldn't have to lie to me. Jacob wouldn't have to be mad at Paul... this really is all of my fault.

"I don't care Paul. No matter what the Mate Bond does, she could die and I wouldn't care." Jacobs face stiffened, along with Paul's as those words left his lips.

He wouldn't care if I died. My heart seemed to break. Like my chest was set on fire. I shouldn't be so upset but hearing some one say it was ok for me to die, hurts. I'm still only a kid and I took that seriously. He truly hates me...

"You'll regret saying that..." Paul suddenly shifted into a large wolf. He charged Jacob but Jacob turned into a wolf as well.

"Some one get Sam!" Seth yelled as he darted of into the woods.

I couldn't move. Two large wolfs were fighting in front of me and one of them was Paul. My hero was protecting me again and I can't do anything.

They continued to claw and bite each other. I couldn't keep track of who Paul was and if any of them were hurt.

Soon the larger brownish wolf got the other by the neck, throwing him against of the railing of the house the house shook. I screamed in shock and the wolf that was tossed stared into my eyes. It was Paul.

The other one charged him, claws extended but with new found courage to help Paul I ran out and stood in front of the hurt wolf.

It happened so fast.

But the next thing I noticed was a sharp pain on my check and arm. Looking down my clothes seemed to be drenched in blood, my blood.

My vision started to fade as I fell to my knees. I had been clawed by a werewolf.

The last thing I remember before darkness took a hold of me was Sam talking to Jacob and Paul holding my hand. I really was bad luck...

Jacob's POV-

When I came back from checking the border for that Red Head a strong sent filled my nose. It smelled like Bella so I quickly walked in grabbing a muffin in the kitchen.

"I'm back!" I yelled out .

"Aw, he's back." Seth I heard Seth whine.

"What's the mater Seth..." I joked as I entered the living room.

There she was. The source of the wonderful smell. Standing next to Paul and Seth as a tinny girl with pitch black hair and memorizing blue eyes stared back at me. She was beautiful and I wanted her...

NO! I only wanted Bella, yes Bella. I frowned at my imprint and dashed out side to clear my mind. She was just a child, and I didn't even know her. Bella is a much better match because I love her. No mate bond will stop that. I punched down a tree.

"But then WHY is a random girl my mate! It's not fair! I don't even love her!" I screamed into the woods.

"Dude, calm down."

I turned around to see Paul glaring at me.

"What do you want." I asked irritated by this whole situation.

"You can't just reject her. Giver her a chance, I bet if you learn more about her..." He started.

"No. I won't, do you know how much I've worked to get Bella! She was meant for me." I shouted back. "That child means nothing to me. How old is she any way 7?"

"You know that's not right!" He yelled back.

"I don't care." I punched down another tree. "I could never love her like Bella..." I started but was violently cut off.

"But she's your imprint! You can't ignore her!" Paul screamed at me.

"I won't except her, she's just a child!" I shouted back the mate bond pulled at my heart.

She was just a child. I won't except a brat I don't know, especially after all the work I've done to win Bella. I pushed the bond away.

"It's because all because your selfishness for Bella isn't it!" Paul growled.

"What if it is? She's beautiful, fun, she's perfect for me!" I smiled thinking about my true love. "Better than that random girl I don't even know."

"You're really pissing me off Jake." Paul started to shake. I new he was a hot head but this was to much, how does he think I feel about getting forced with a stranger when I already love some one.

"If you like her so much you take her. I could care less about that child. Bella is the only one I'll except as my mate." I screamed back annoyed by Paul lack of understanding.

"Take that back. You don't know anything about Lizzy." Paul was now very shaky. "Do you know what the rejection could do to both of you?! Especially Lizzy. She's already hurting from so many things."

"I don't care Paul. No matter what the Mate Bond does, she could die and I wouldn't care." My body stiffens as the words leave my lips. The bond connection weakened, I didn't know why I said that. I didn't really mean it. I'm was just angry and annoyed. I was just mad but this feeling. I wanted to take the words back but my heart was already burning like a fire.

"You'll regret saying that..." Paul suddenly shifted and charged me.

Out of self defense I shifted as well. Paul may be more experienced in shifting but I have alpha blood running in my veins. I'm stronger and faster than he could ever be.

'You jerk' Paul spoke through mind link. 'She's Bella's younger sister!'

'What?'

He charged me again scratching my side and I grabbed him by the neck throwing him into the house railing.

'What do you mean sister?'

'What I said Jacob. But you're obsession with Bella clouded your mind. Now you won't get ether of them.'

'Shut up!'

I rushed him, claws extended. He didn't understand anything. How was I to know who she was. How was I supposed to react to finding out my mate was not my love? How was I not to be upset?

Growing closer I extended with all my strength but I didn't hit Paul.

Instead stood the the girl, my mate, bleeding from the face and arm. She had taken the hit to save Paul.

"You idiot!" Paul shifted back catching the girl as she fell.

I too shifted back as Sam came running up with Seth.

"What Happened!" Sam yelled.

"I... I lost control... I... my... my mate... I didn't mean... to..." I couldn't talk. This was all of my fault. Man, I was stupid.

"You will explain later. Seth call Dr. Cullan. Paul get Lizzy inside and control the bleeding."

"Hang in there Lizzy. You're going to be ok." Paul gripped Lizzy's had but she seemed to be in deep shock.

I looked at her face, she had blood running down her left cheek and her left arm was soaked as well. I did that to her. The mate bond was torching me from the inside as Sam approached me.

I really messed up...

* * *

 **Wow Look at me two posts in two days! I feel happy with this chapter. I hope you guys and gals enjoy it too. Any way Ink-Rose out!**


	10. Chapter 10:Recovery

Lizzy's POV,

"She'll be ok after some rest."

I heard a voice whisper.

"Are you sure she's ok?" A more concerned and familiar voice whispered back.

"Yes, her pulse is doing great and she doesn't appear to be entering shock. Relax Paul, she's going to be just fine."

Oh, so Paul was here. What do they mean going into shock? I'm fine, right?

"Are you sure, she got hit pretty badly."

Hit?

The events before flashes in my head. I had jumped in front of Paul to save him. Then I got hit by another wolf, who was... Jacob. Yes, he got mad and... he hurt me.

I groaned as I felt a rush of pain push to my head.

"She's waking up."

"Paul?" I slowly opened my eyes to only shut them again. My eye felt heavy and painful to open.

"Don't push yourself kid. You lost a lot of blood." He helped me sit up as Dr. Cullan checked all my stats.

"Are you ok? Did you get injured?" I asked Paul because he got tossed pretty hard.

He started laughing, "You're asking ME, if I'm hurt?" Paul held his head in his hands. "You shouldn't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine. Anyway do you need a pain killer or water?"

"Nah." I shook my head but he got up anyway.

"I know you must be hurting." He handed me a pill. "Take it. It will help the pain. You did just get stitches." He forced a smile.

"Stitches?" I looked over my body. He was right. My arm had a trail of thread heading down to my upper hand. "Oh those stitches..."

"Yep. So you need anything else?"

"Can I see a mirror?" Paul frowned but got me a hand held mirror.

Before looking into it I said a prayer that what ever happened was done. Opening my eyes I examined the long scar crossing my nose, cheek, and lower eye. It remained me of Emily's scars. Carefully I reached up and traced the length to my chin.

"I'm so sorry Lizzy. I couldn't protect you. I let this happen." Paul looked ashamed.

"No, I'm ok. Really. Don't blame yourself." I smiled at his as he forced a smile back. "Anyway, I'm the one who jumped out all of sudden... Oh." It just hit me, Bella. "Um, does um... Bella... uh... know?" I stammered out.

Paul just nodded. Should have known...

"Yah, she's not to happy. Her and the letch are coming to get you. There on their way now."

"Oh..." I placed the mirror down on the table next to the bed. "What happened to Jacob?"

"He went out and I hope he doesn't come back." Paul rolled his eyes. "What he did to you wont forgive... Anyway how do feel, like emotionally?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" That was a strange question to randomly ask.

"Like do you feel upset, or I don't know... depressed?"

"No, should I be?" I looked at him confused. Did he want me to be a 'woa is me' damsel.

"No, no not like that. Sam said you might have some weird feelings after what happened."

"Huh, you me like pain? Because my arm hurts a lot."

All of a sudden Sam, Bella and Edward came in.

Paul growled but Sam gave him a looke and he looked away.

"Lizzy! I'm soo sorry! Are you ok?" Bella rushed to me bombing me with a thousand questions.

"Bella, I need to ask her some questions can you give me a minute." Sam came and sat in front of me. "

"But she's my sister."Bellas voice raised.

"It's fine." I glared at her. Her eyes saddened but she backed away and gripped Edwards hand.

"Lizzy, this is very important. What did you feel while Jacob and Paul were fighting." Sam looked dead serious.

"Um, I guess scared-"

"No, I mean how did your heart feel." Sam cut me off.

"Um..." I remembered the way my heart burned and shattered. "It felt smashed agents jagged glass and throne into a volcano." I started to cry remembering the pain.

"I thought this might happen. Lizzy how do you feel now?"

"Up set..." I rubbed my eyes whipping tears away.

"Up set about what?"

"That people have been lying to me and that I caused all of this." I gripped the covers on the bed.

"I see. Paul stay with her I need to talk to Bella and Edward."

"Ok..."

Sam guided them out.

* * *

Bellas POV-

Oh my gosh! I let Lizzy get hurt! This is all my fault.

We had just received a phone call from Sam informing she had gotten hurt at the pack house and when we arived Dr. Cullan was coming out. I guess he was informed first...

"Is she ok?" I asked quickly.

"She should be fine. Just some stitches..."

"Stitches!" She needed stitches! I ran into the house Edward close behind.

As i reached theheard Lizzy talking to Paul. My hands clenched.

"Bella, don't worry it wasn't Paul."

I relaxed a bit. Thank goodness, if Paul hurt her I swear...

When I opened the door I saw Lizzy laying in a bed her face had a large scar running down her face. Who ever did this to her is dead meat.

"Lizzy! I'm soo sorry! Are you ok?" I asked continuing to look her over. "Who hurt you? Are you in lots of pain? How do you feel?" She didn't answer any of my questions and Sam told me he need to talk with her.

"But she's my sister" I felt angered with that. She's my own sister so I should beable to talk with her.

"It's fine." Lizzy glared at me. I guess I deserved it. I haven't been acting like a good sister anyway. Giving in I went to stand next to Edward. He squeezed my hand and Sam started to ask strange question but I was to focused on blaming my self to notice the answers.

Before I knew it both me and Edward were out in the ball talking to Sam. Well Edward was doing most of the talking.

"With what I've heard and seen i believe the mare bond hasn't effected her mental health. I don't think she noticed it. Which means her recovery from rejection shouldn't have an extreme effect." Sam rubbed his head.

"That's good." Edward nodded. "But who imprinted."

Huh, imprinted? This was about imprinting!

"What!" I glared at Sam. "One of your pack members imprinted on my 9 year old sister!"

"Bella calm down. She seems to have no effect to the rejection so she'll be ok." Edward squeezed my hand comforting me a bit.

"Your right... Who was the person who scratched her.

"The same person who imprinted." Sam frowned."your not going to like who it is."

"Just tell me so I can kick his butt." I growled.

"Jacob Black."

* * *

Hi every one. Long time no read. Get it? Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter even if it's short.

Thanks for reading. Till the next time.


	11. Chapter 11:Uh-Oh

Jake's POV-

Man I'm in deep trouble...

I was currently running in the woods trying to think things through. So let's see...

My mate is a little girl, who's not Bella. No, it's her little sister... and I just sent her to the hospital!

What am I going to do? Bella probably hates me. And my mate probably hates me. Man, I'm in so much trouble...

I continued to run until my legs felt like jelly. I couldn't go back. Not now at least. So staying in wolf form, I curled into a ball against a tree and closed my eyes. I tried to sleep but the idea that my mate was hurt kept me up.

How was I going to explain this to her? Do I even know her name?

Lola? Lisa? No... Lizzy! Paul called her Lizzy, oh... Paul!

What if Lizzy likes him more than me? What if she has feelings for him?

Guilt washed over me, how did I get into this mess? I was stupid... so stupid. I guess I need to apologize without getting killed by Bella or the vamp. Then try to make it up to Lizzy. Maybe taking her on a date... no she's still a kid. I should get to know her better, yeah... that's a good first step... but what if she is scared of me? What if she hates me?

I bet the mate bond is killing her... I need to be with her.

The thought of her doing something drastic because the separation bond got me back on my feet. I heard mates could get majorly depresed because of seperation and that wouldn't help me get closer to her. Ignoring my tired body I bolted back to the pack house.

Lizzy POV-

"Hahahaha!" Paul was so funny! He said i looked fun and dangerous like... a book priate? "Hahahahah! Arg! Let me steal thee books!" I laughed. We've been talking while Bella catches up and Paul is deffently keeping me entertained. I can't believe he's still single! He's hilarious! Wait I'm only 9 what am I thinking? This only made me laugh harder.

"So you need anything before I head out?" Paul asked smiling.

"Nope I'm good. Go do your thing I'll be fine!" I smiled gripping my stomach.

"You sure kid?"

"Yeah! I'm just sore from laughing so much!" I smiled and he chuckled.

"Ok, I'll come visit latter. Got to go find that other one."

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, that weirdo. He's been gone for a while so I'm going to look for him. Don't worry because I know you would, he's fine." He smiled and patted my head. "You're just to kind." He winked and turned to leave.

"Bye!" I waved good bye as he left.

Not to long later Bella, Edward and Sam came in.

"How are you feeling Lizzy?" Sam asked looking me over.

I smiled, "Arrgg! Doing fine matey!" Laughing harder I gripped my stomach. "I'm ok."

"Well I think that solves one question." Edwards lips curved up into a small smile.

"Yeah, she seems fine." Bella stared at me.

"What? Of course I'm fine, or am I going to beone a werewolf too!? You guys are staring at me like I'm supposed to change drastically or be sufficiently different. What's up?" I knew there was something they weren't telling me.

"Well you did just get rejected by your mate." Sam rubbed his head. "Normaly people... Go through a stage of depression afterward. Losing your soul mate is very difficult to get through..." I was going to ask him questions but he kept talking. "No one has had a mate out side of the tribes blood yet so I don't really know what effects of the bond will effect you. It seems like you have no real ties to Jacub, probably because he rejected you..."

"Wait what!" The words were proceeding and all I got was- soulmate rejected me but I'm not effected at all? "Let me get this strait. Am I supposed to feel emotional pain because of this situation because I did."

"When?"

"When Jacub and Paul were fighting, my heart was ripped out of my chest. Was that because he rejected me?"

"Yes, but you seen fine now so you don't have to worry about it."

"Is Jacub hurting?"

"I don't care if he's hurting right now..." Bella clenched her fists.

"Calm down... man... you may not care but I do. If I'm supposed to be depressed or something would he be? I think soul mates go both ways." I asked because it makes sence. If one is in pain shouldn't the other be?

"Well yes and no. He's the one who rejected, so the effects are different. And he is a werewolf and your fully human so the bond really is one way. You don't have the same rules like we do. We're attracted to our mates because it's a, how would I say it, werewolf thing." Sam continued to explain the whole speech to Bella, she's really slow at these things.

"Well thanks for the information but..." I pulled of the white sheets, "I'm board. Paul left to get Jacob and I'm not a fan of being stuck here being pitted. I'm going for a walk."

I got out of bed and Bella rushed toward me blocking my path.

"No way. You need to rest. You lost a lot od blood, lost your 'Soul mate' and you want to go for a walk? No way you're staying in bed." She nudged me back on to the sheets.

"No, I'm fine. Really! Stop acting like my mom. I'm ok to walk around. If your worried have someone come with me, but I'm processing the situation myself and would like to have time to think. The way I find most calming. Which is walking." Sighing I got up again and headed to the door.

"Ahem..." Edward coughed in his hand.

"What? I'm just going around the house..." groand turning to him.

"Not that..." His eyes went up and down and I followed.

Imedently my cheeks flushed. I was wearing a white patient dress like in real hospitals. How did I not realize that before?

"Um... We're are my clothes?"

Edward laughed along with Sam.

"There in the trash." Bella threw me a light dress. "Blood stains wouldn't come out."

I caught the dress and sighed. I really liked that top...

"Thanks. I'm keeping the dress than."

"Fine by me." Sam smiled. "All yours kid."

Smiling I looked over the blue dress. It was simple going to my knees, with short sleeves.

"Ok. Everybody out!" They staired at me blankly. "Come on, I got to change and I'm not doing it front of you guys. So out." I smiled pushing everyone through the door.

Once they were gone I let out a huge sigh. Taking the dress I quickly changed and folded the gown placing it back on the bed. I could see the faint scar on my arm trace up into the sleeve of the dress. That was going to take time to get use to.

I went back to the hand mirror and looked over my face. The long scar looked cleaner than it did this morning which was less obvious, but still there.

I really need a good walk right now. If I went through the door they'd deffently follow me and right now I'd prefer to be alone.

Looking around I saw a window.

"Through the widow I guess..." I whispered to myself.

Going to the window I slid it open. Luckily I was on the first floor (ground level) and I quickly slide out. Running down a path i made it to a small beach. Looking behind me just make sure no one followed me. Seeing no one i started down the shore.

Bella would probably freak out when she finds out but I really didn't care. Sitting down in the sand I let the wind blow through my hair.

What was I going to do? I'm a werewolf imprint but he doesn't want me. He could be doing fine or breaking apart. I could leave this place and go back with lying Bella but then leave Paul. Or I could stay confront Jacob and stick around with Paul but then Bella would be mad. I guess I'll let fate go to work.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and I looked around.

A large brown wolf was running toward me and Paul was running behind.

I quickly stood up and ran the other derection. But my luck, I tripped and fell face first in the sand.

I heard rustling and a new shadow covered me.

"Don't touch her Jacub!"

* * *

Hah, I'm mean... suck it up I'll get on the next chapter soon so wish me luck.


	12. Chapter 12:No More Fighting

"Don't touch her Jacob!"

I laid shaking in the sand. I wasn't prepared for this...

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jacob yelled.

I flinched at his tone and kept my gaze at the ground. He sounded furious.

"You're scaring her!" Paul yelled back.

"But she's my mate!"

"Look at her Jake, does she look like she's ok?" Paul ran over to me and I reached out for his protective arms.

All of a sudden Paul was flying across the beach.

"Don't touch her! She's MINE!" Jacob screamed at everything. He was breathing hard and his eyes were flashing between brown and pitch black.

I only stared I'm shock as Paul lifted himself from the sand. He glared at Jake, his eyes also flashing between brown and black.

"Lizzy is no ones possession." Paul growled. "And she's not your mate."

"What do you mean!" Jake shook violently.

"You rejected her. Remember?" Paul spat back as he approached us.

This was getting out of hand, I had to stop this before...

"Lizzy get away from them."

...some thing else happened.

I looked around as saw Bella running towards me. She was yelling at me to run away... why does fate hate me?

"Jake get away from her!" Bella shouted.

"Bella, stay out of this." Paul growled grabbing her arm so she couldn't move.

"Let go." She glared at him.

"He's right." Jake spat. "Stay out of this."

"Your one to talk. You hurt my sister! There for, I'm now involved!" Bella twisted out of Paul's grip.

"S-S-St...stop..." I tried to speak but my voice came out as a whisper.

"I can't help that your vamp couldn't keep her out of our land!" Jacob yelled back approaching Bella.

"Leave Edward out of this."

"You brought him up." Jacob growled.

"Guys stop we have a bigger problem than that vamp..."

"This is your fault to, Paul." Bella glared at him. "If you would have returned Lizzy to me right away we wouldn't be here!"

"What was I suppose to do. Leave her soaking wet and scared?" Paul def defended himself. "It's really your fault for bringing her to that vamps place. Then she wouldn't be in such danger!"

"Now you blame me? I'm her sister! At least I'm trying to help!" She yelled back.

"What do you think **I'm** doing? I only want her to be happy!" Jacob clenched his fists together.

"Out of all of us, **You** caused the most pain to her." Paul's eyes flashed pitch black.

"S-St...stop...please..." I tried to move my body to make them stop fighting. "Stop... please..."

"Me? At least I came back to face my mistake! And you," pointing to Bella, "You lied to me, saying you had no other siblings." He faced her.

"stop..."

"I did that to protect her from you."

"don't..."

"Are you saying we're dangerous? After all we've done to help Lizzy..." Paul growled.

"Please... stop fighting..." I whisper, watching them shout across the beach.

"Yeah, I clearly see she's not safe here. With any of you."

"Better than a vamp who want's to kill her." Jacob snarled.

"Edward would never!"

"You lied to her for two years!"

"You broke her heart and scarred her!"

I clenched my fists and stood up on shaky legs, "STOP! STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" I scream at everyone. It seems I got everyone's attention as they all stare at me. "I don't want to hear any more yelling right now."

"I'm sorry-"

"NO, Bella now's not the time." I glare at her. "Right now, I wanted to take time to breath. Relax, but all of you are so mad at each other I can't even think!" I grab my head. "I have the right to feel how ever I want and believe anyone I want... So stop making my emotions for me!" My vision gets hazy as I look between each shocked face. "This was suppose to be my summer break... with my family... and friends... so..." My legs give away as I loose my sight.

"Quick! Catch Her!"

 **Paul's POV-**

I run and catch Lizzy in my arms. Her skin was burning up. I heard a growl behind me.

"Jake, now's not the time. We need to get her cooled down, RIGHT NOW!" I didn't mean to yell but Lizzy's skin was hotter than mine, which is not normal for a normal human at all.

"I'll call Dr. Cullen." Jake ran to the house me following quickly behind.

I got her into a bath room a turned on the bath. "We need to get her cool right away!"

"I got it from here." Bella took Lizzy from my arms. "She's a girl too."

I nodded and exited the bathroom. Jake was on the phone and speaking faster than ever. Once he was done he collapsed on the floor.

"She's going to be ok." I try to tell him but he seems to lost in thought to hear me.

I look back to the bathroom door. I hear Bella whispering things over and over. She has to be ok...

 **Bella POV-**

She was so hot. Hotter than Jake! I ruched to take her clothes of and put her into the ice water. This wasn't normal at all... and I can't do anything about it!

"I'm so sorry... this is all my fault... please be ok... please be ok..." I whisper over and over again while holding her sweaty hand.

She started to pant heavily and muttered something I couldn't hear. I placed a cool wash cloth over her head and continued to grip her hand.

I heard a knock on the door, followed by Dr. Cullans voice.

"Come in." My voice shaky as I held back tears.

"I've been informed about the symptoms and will do my best to help her but for now can you please leave?"

I swallow hard and gripped her hand tighter.

"If you stay please wait by the door..." I nodded and leaned against the door as he took her temperature. "I've never seen something like this..." He mumbled.

He pulled out a shot and wrote some things down. He continued to examine her and he finally turned to me.

"She's in a coma now but she should be ok. I'm going to test her blood samples back at the house but we shouldn't move her. I recommend laying her in a bed and keeping a close eye on her. I'll return with more equipment soon. For now, make sure she stays breathing." He picked up his supplies and made his way to the door. "Also, try getting Jacob to help. The mate bond might have a positive effect on her heath." With that he left leaving me with Lizzy.

She's in a coma... a coma! I pick her up and dry her off. Placing her in a large shirt I carefully placed her on the bed.

"I'm so sorry." I kissed her forehead.

"I need to see her!" I heard from Jake on the other side of the door. Rage engulfing me. No way was I going to let him near her again!

I walk over to the door and glare at an exhausted Paul and Jake. "You're not getting any where close to her!"

"But I need to be with her! She's my mate... I need to be with her..." He hung his head as he tried to stay calm.

"Don't play the mate card on me now. You haven't shown the best signs of being the safest around." I huffed.

"Please... just let me see her." Jake pleaded. He looked so torn apart...

"Fine... but I'm watching you." I let him in and he ran to Lizzy's side.

He grabbed her hand and held it close to him.

"She's in a coma..."

"I heard..." He gripped her hand . "I'm sorry..."

"We all are..." I sighed sitting down next to her. "We'll figure this out when she wakes up. I don't want to start anything before I know she's ok..." I brushed some hair out of her face.

"Ok..."

I hope she wakes up soon...

* * *

 **Hi Rose-Inc here, once again with a slow update.**

 **Hang in there I'm working on the next chapter soon.**

 **Also if you follow my other storys, you can see i put them on hold. The reason for that is because I moved to Quotive for writing more. So when I re-post the story's here it might take awhile. Sorry about that if you really liked the storys. I haven't fully given up on them but i wanted to give you a reason on why I put them on hold.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me!**


	13. Chapter 13:Typical Nightmare, Right?

**Warning \=^_^=/ Please read- Just to let you know this chapter will be involving some darker (Like dark) themes. I won't change the rating or anything because I know how it feel if you don't have an account, but I warned you to be ready... Any way, knowing this...Read on!**

* * *

 _Lizzy's POV-_

 _I open my eyes and was met with darkness. For miles all I could see was pitch black nothingness._

 _"Where am I?" I walked around the shadow world trying to find somethings in this strange land. "Bella?_ Paul? Anyone!" I shout out. Nothing...

 _I start to freak out a bit. I had no idea what was happening... I was alone with no sight of light..._

 _"Hello! Anyone! Please!" I shout out. Putting my hands in front of me as I wandered around._

 _I wandered blindly through the dark void. What even is this place? I carefully walk around, I've read story's where characters wake up in a black pit and then end up falling through an invisible hole. And I don't really want to be like them..._

 _Walking alone for what seemed like hours, when it was probably only minutes, I hit a wall._

 _"Huh? What's this?" Carefully I felt around the wall. "At least it wasn't a drop off..." I mumble. "Aah ha!" I felt a handle of some sort. Pulling it open I was met with a lighter shade of black, gray I guess..._

 _I look back at where I just walked debating if I should move on or stay until something else happens. Again, I've read way to many stories about these things. Nothing ever good happens by walking through the door, but what choice do I really have? Talking a deep breath I step across the line._

 _I blink a few times and find my self looking at a large field of colorless grass. "Huh..." I look back at the entrance to find it already gone. "Typical... and where's the color? I thought I had a creative mind? If I'm dreaming I would be seeing things that make sense..." I pause thinking about my last statement. "Am I dreaming?" I pinch my arm and feel the pain but my surroundings don't change. "Um, I guess... I'm dre- awake... or am I going crazy..." I hold my head in my hands. "What's going on..."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _I look up to see Edward standing on the other side of the field. If he looked pale in real life he looked like snow here._

 _"Lizzy? Are you ok?" He asked concerned._

 _Oh, I knew where this was going... "Stay away from me." I whisper. It's a figment of my imagination, he wasn't real._

 _"Lizzy. It's me Edward. Bella is worried sick. We need to get you back to the pack house." Edward took a step forward._

 _Oh, no way am I going to trust him... "I'm not buying this nightmare, I know this is all fake."_

 _"No, this isn't fake. Lizzy you have to trust me." Edward pleaded._

 _"No way, I won't trust any thing here." I back away. This felt so much like an anime plot line..._

 _"Lizzy, you have to trust me. I'm really here to protect you."_

 _"Ha, like I'll believe that. You don't even protect me when I'm awake..." I laugh a little. "I don't have time for this... I just want to wake up and forget I ever came to Forks..."_

 _"No, Lizzy listen your not dreaming, but you're in lots of danger. I need you to come with me." Edward put his hands up. I guess to symbolize he's harmless._

 _I hear growls in the distance. "Are you protecting me from what ever made that sound?" I questioned, "I want real answers before I go with you."_

 _"We don't have time for that now..."_

 _"No we have plenty of time. I'm not moving until I get answers." I sat down on the grey grass. "I'm tired of being in the dark... I hate when people think lying will fix everything..." The growls got stronger._

 _"Lizzy-"_

 _"I hate how the one's I trust don't trust me back..." A tear slides down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away._

 _I could now feel the ground shake and snarls come from behind me. This was just a dream... I don't care what happens..._

 _"I tried..." Edward turned and took off._

 _"So long..." I mutter. I slowly turn my head and see a brown wolf standing only a few feet away._

 _"Jake-" He snapped his teeth at me. I push down my growing fear, it's just a dream... "Jacob, is that you?" I look into his eyes but are met with black ones. He's angry..._

 _I slowly stand up trying to get some distance between him and I. He luges at me before I could take a step and before I know it, he's on top of me. His mouth right above my head..._

 _I squeezed my eyes shut. For a dream it felt so real... "Jacob... please..." He leaned down, his teeth hovering over my throat. "You're scaring me... please... stop..." I plead. He doesn't listen._

 _I try to move out from underneath him but one I move he bites my throat. I scream out in pain. I could feel each tooth penetrate my neck and the flow of blood leaving my body. I start to choke and I spit up blood... I loose my vision and then my contentiousness..._

"Lizzy?"  
I slowly open my eyes. My neck hurt so much from that dream. I couldn't believe I was awake...

"Oh, thank goodness you're finally awake!" I saw Bella holding my hand tightly. "I was afraid you'd never wake up." She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I..." I take a look at my surroundings. I was at the pack house. Sighing, I smiled realizing I was awake. "I'm fine. What happened? How long was I out?" I asked looking for a clock.

"You fainted and have been sleeping with a fever for a few days now." Bella sniffled, "But I'm glad you're up. Your fever seems to be gone. That's a good sign." She put her hand on my forehead and a look of relief covered her face. "I'm so sorry for lying to you about Edward and keeping you in the dark." She smiled at me, "I fixed everything so don't you worry."

"What? What do you mean by 'Fixed'?" I looked at her confused.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again." She smiled. "I made sure of that."

"Um, Bella... you're making no sense..." I looked at her a bit concerned. Something didn't seem right...

"No need to worry your little head." She patted my head, tracing down my cheek.

I moved my hand to push hers away. "Look, Bella. Your acting strange. Have you been getting enough sleep. You said I was out for a couple days. Did you stay up the entire time?" I asked worriedly.

"No, I rested. You don't have to worry about me." She held my hand in a tighter grip.

"Uh huh..." I stared at her for a little and she just kept smiling. Then it hit me, where was Edward and Paul... and Jacob! "Bella, where's Edward?"

"Huh, Oh, him? Don't worry nothing will happen to you he's gone now."

I looked at her with concern. This wasn't the Bella I knew... "A-nd... Ja-cob?" I ask my voice cracking.

"Gone. I won't let anyone hurt you any more. I promised myself that. You'll never be hurt by them again." She squeezed my hand harder.

"Even Paul..."

"Yep. No monster will harm you like they have ever again."

"Wait..." This wasn't right... "where are they now?" I hope they were ok...

"Where they belong. Hell." She had an evil smile on her face.

I lost my breath for what seems like an eternity. It meant that people were killed... because of ... me. I couldn't breath and I struggled to stay, well stay calm.

Finally I couldn't hold back the tears. All this really was my fault...

"Oh, tears of joy!" Bella exclaimed.

She must be INSANE! How can she be happy if she killed her boyfriend and best friends! I couldn't stop crying.

This really was all my fault. If I hadn't come here people could still be alive... I cried harder... It was all my fault... I killed people that didn't deserve to die... I'm a monster... a weak, worthless monster...

"Now for the last problem." Bella grinned at me releasing my hand. I quickly retracted it and wiped my teary face.

"A-re... you insane,... Bella, you really k-killed... your best friends ... to p-protect m-me..." I sobbed in my hands.

"Of course, Your safety is all that maters. I wont let anyone harm you ever again, including myself."

I face my sister and she holds a gun in her hand. My eyes winded as she places it on her temple.

"Wait... Stop! Put that down!" I shout as I try to reach for the gun. "What are you doing. BELLA STOP PLAYING WITH ME AND PUT THE GUN DOWN!" I scream trying my hardest to grab the gun.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm the one who hurt you the most. With me gone, you'll never be in pain again..." She smiles tightening her grip on the trigger.

"NO, no Bella. I'll... I'll be in even more pain. Put the gun down... I need you, please don't do this..." I cry, this wasn't happening... I can't handle this... this is my own fault and I can't even stop my sister from dying... for me... I'm the one who should be gone...I'm the one who causes pain...

"Bella... please... I love you... I'm not mad... I promise... please don't do this..."

"I have no choice..." She smiled happily, "If it means you won't get hurt, I'd do anything for you." She pulled the trigger and I screamed. I cried harder than I had ever cried. I tried to stop her... I did, but I couldn't do anything... again another life lost because I'm involved... why do I only bring pain? Why can't I have never been born?

I clung to Bella's lifeless body as I rocked her back and forth. I never did anything right by coming here...

"I'm so sorry I messed up everyone's lives... " I cried into Bella. "I take all the blame... so please, don't leave me now..."

I sob louder.

"I'm SORRY!"

Bella's POV-

Lizzy was tossing and turning in her coma. I was by her side the whole time holding her hand. She just wouldn't wake up. She started to cry and shake uncontrollably and wouldn't stop. She must be having a nightmare... If only I could tell her it was all ok...

* * *

 **Did I get you? Well, I'm not sorry for this chapter. I knew Lizzy wouldn't fall for the "I'm in a coma and saw the future" thing so I made it one of her real fears in a real setting. But just to make sure no one's confused, no one's dead (yet) I mean the whole chapter but Bella's POV at the end was Lizzy's imagination. So sorry, not sorry for any confusion.**

 **As always, tell me if you like the story. Suggestions are welcome!**

 **Till the next time~**

 **Ink-Rose**


	14. Chapter 14:Uncertainty

Bella's POV-

It's been days since Lizzy went into her coma. I haven't left her side since...

After she had some sort of dream I refused to take my eyes off of her. It was terrible to see her in so much pain and not being able to help her...

Paul was sent to search for Jacob again, since he went out yesterday and didn't return. I hope he's ok... well, at least alive. I'm still up set with him...

Edward had to go back home because Sam wasn't having it. Some how everything is falling apart because of me, but Lizzy must think it all her fault... Which is still my fault...

Jake's POV-

I sat along the a cliff, watching the waves crash down the side. All my senses were messed up and all I could think of was Lizzy being in pain.

She seemed to be hurting but the doctor said she was physically fine. So it must be a mental pain. I can't believe how foolish I've been!

Bella probably hates me with a burning passion and I have no idea how Lizzy will respond to me anymore.

My plan to apologise is getting worse by the second not to mention Paul and Sam harassing me...

I'm in so deep trouble I don't know what else to do! I would go visit her but my time limit was up yesterday, and I don't think Bella would let me back in.

"Hey, I thought you'd be here." Paul climed the last stones. "You always run off when you face a probpem."

"So, I need time to think..." I mumble. "Are you here to give me a lecture?"

"No..."

I start at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Really, I just wanted to see if you were ok. It must be hard for you. So I wanted to be there to help you get through it." He smiled but I knew that wasn't the only reason he'd want to find me.

"What else..."

"Nothing else. Everyone decided to forget the blame and move forward. We only want Lizzy to get better. Then we'll sort through everything else. Isn't that the best way?" He shrugged.

"I guess. But I ruined any chance I had with her... how will I get her to like me after what happened?"

"Well, Sam and Emily had the same experience and they're together now."

"Yeah, but they didn't have a angry Bella or Edward."

"They had Leah."

"But she doesn't have a vampire on her side. Think about it. What every upsets Lizzy will upset Bella. And what ever upsets Bella, upsets Edward. And if the Vamps are on bad terms with us, the treaty is at risk. Which messes up everything! I can't take back what happened and Lizzy probably hates me and I defenetly know Bella hates me. And!"

"Calm down! You're thinking to much." Paul whacked my head. "Stop jumping to conclusions. Wait till Lizzy wakes up to fix your relationship. For now focus on making it up to Bella. She can't stay mad forever. You know that."

"But..." I sigh in defeat. "You're right."

"I know I am." Paul grinned childishly.

"But now I have a bigger problem..." I stared at the horizon.

"Aw, come on. Don't go there." Paul groand. He looked at me weirdly. "What now?"

"Lizzy... she's how old?" I rubbed my head.

"Uh, she's turning ten in a week or so." He counted on his fingers. "Age isn't a problem, just be like a big brother until she gets older. Then try something else."

"But I've imagined so much that I'd be with Bella. I don't know how to appeal to a child."

"Do you think I have more experience?"

"No, but she seems to like you more. Why is that? You never told me about your meeting."

"You really want to know?"

"It's only fair."

"I saved her from the redhead vamp. She was running and accidentaly crossed the border. Push comes to shove and now we're here." Paul leaned back on his palms.

"You saved her life..." I held my head in my hands. Now there was no hope... she'd deffently pick Paul over me... he's the hero, I'm just the big bad wolf...

A hand collided with my head, "I know what your thinking. Just stop. I'm still looking for my mate, she's all yours." He paused, "Why don't you just be yourself. The funny, caring friend I've known. I bet she'd respond better to that. Take her on a walk or go to a park. Be fun and yourself. Things will work out." Paul wispered.

"Thanks I needed that..."

"No problem... oh and I wanted to say Edward wants you to meet up with him."

"Why!?" My eyes widden.

"No clue Sam got a call and told me to tell you to go meet with the guy. Not here of course. Near the border or somewhere." He stood up. "Now that you're felling better, good luck!" He ran off before I could say another word.

I guess I have no choice. I stood up and begain to walk to the border. I did feel a lot better but now, I feel like I'm walking into a shark tank.

After awhile if slow, very slow, walking I reached a clearing. I'm the center stood a surprisingly calm Edward.

I knew he saw me but I decided to be polite.

"Hello Edward. You needed to speak with me?" I tried to keep a calm voice. Even though my face was probably flushed of any or all color.

"Yes." He looked serious.

"Alice had a vision..."


	15. Chapter 15:Vision

Edward's POV-

Right as I saw Alice's vision I called Sam. He had to be alerted right away.

There was an infected werewolf pack coming.

As I read Alice's mind I saw large, wolfs charging the land. They didn't belong to Sam's territory because they all had a strange symbol on there foreheads. It was like a scar, but it had black liquid pouring out of it. Where ever it hit, the ground would die. It was like a poison, like a black widow spider. A whole swarm, and they were heading strait for La Plush. The wolfs resembled a rouge vampire, only seeking blood. It discussed me.

What was worse, Alice saw Bella being poisoned. But then second later the person poisoned was Lizzy. Something changed the vision and either out come wasn't good. If we couldn't get the girls out of here before those rouges came, someone was sure to get hurt.

I told Sam I needed to talk to Jacob, but he said he was missing. That dog, he has no idea how to handle problems, but I would wait for him.

The rest of the family went to train. We needed to be ready. Alice didn't see when it would happen, but Lizzy was still in a coma. Getting her and Bella as far away as possible as soon as possible would be the best.

I waited in a clearing waiting for Jacob. To be honest, I didn't want to see him. I only knew he would protect Lizzy when it came down to it. I couldn't protect Lizzy and Bella, and my main priority was Bella...

"Hello Edward. You needed to speak with me?"

"Yes...Alice had a vision..." I heard him mumble something under his breath. "Look, what ever is happening between you and Bella has to end now. A rouge pack is coming and it's not going to end well."

"What do you mean a rouge pack?"

"What I mean Jacob. And their not normal. They have some sort of poison, and if we don't do anything... Bella or Lizzy will get poisoned."

Jacob's POV-

When Edward said rouge, I thought we could handle it. I was wrong. He explained the vision and it wasn't good.

I had to get to Lizzy and get her out of here.

"We need to tell Sam and get the area secured." Edward spoke and I quickly mind liked him.

Once I got him to agree, we crossed the border and headed to the pack house.

Half way there Edward finally broke the awkward silence. "Now look, I really care about Lizzy but..."

"But Bella's higher on your list, I get it." I sighed. "I won't let any one hurt her."

"I know you won't, but we both can't leave."

I looked at him in shock. "What do you mean! She's my mates, you just told me she could get seriously hurt. I'm not leaving her again."

"I'm not saying that. That's why I won't be leaving. I'll stay and fight and I'll keep Bella safe. So no matter what, you won't leave her side. No mater what happens, if she wakes up or not. You won't let her out of your site until one of use comes to get you. Deal?"

"Of course... I'll never leave her side."

"Good, I'll get passports and savings together and you'll leave as soon as possible."

"What about Bella?"

"I told you, she's staying with me."

"No, do you think she'll let me take Lizzy." I asked thinking about how much yelling I would get later.

"Like I said, what ever between you two has to be resolved right now." We arrived at the front door. "I'll explain things to Sam, you talk to Bella."

Taking a deep breath I nodded. Walking in, I headed strait to the guest room where Lizzy was recovering. I don't know what I expected but reality hit me hard. Bella looked worn out and it looks like she hasn't been eating well.

Her head turned to me as I stepped inside.

"What do you want..." she sighed standing up.

"Alice had a vision." she looked at me and I went through the whole situation just like Edward. As each word settled in her head, her face paled even more if possible. "So I need to take Lizzy with me." I concluded and a pillow came flying at my face. I easily caught it and looked over at Bella, who looked like she was going to kill me.

"No way, I'm not leaving her and defiantly not leaving her with you." She looked pissed.

"Bella, listen. Both Edward and I can't leave. These rouges are dangerous. If I take Lizzy, she'll be safer with me than here in the middle of fighting." I tried to reason.

"Jake, I can't leave her again..." She gripped Lizzy's hand and brushed her check. "I'm her sister, the only family she has that can walk her through this problem."

"I get that, I know we might not be on the best terms but,"

"You're right, I hate you right now."

"And I understand, but think about it. She'll be safer out of the state some where with me. I really care for her and I promise she'll be safe."

"Jake..."

"Please, I wouldn't ask this if there was a better way." I sighed. "Think about it. We don't have long to prepare..." I looked at Lizzy. I wanted to hold her, tell her everything was alright... But now wasn't the time. I walked out and walked over to Edward and Sam.

"I explained the situation and Sam allowed the pack to train us, to better understand how to fight wolves." Edward nodded at Sam. "What did Bella say?"

"Nothing good. She doesn't trust me, and frankly... I don't blame her at all. I knew it would take more than an apology and a promise."

"Let me talk to her. Go get packed. I called home and Alice is getting you a plane ticket to a private beach house we own. It's very hidden and hard to reach."

"If it's so safe, why don't I take Bella?"

"Because, in the vision they were together. They are very vulnerable together don't you see. If Lizzy is attacked Bella will jump in to protect her. It's best we separate them so they can focus on their own safety... And if I told Bella to leave she'd throw a fit..."

"Yep I knew there was more." I sighed and watched Edward enter Lizzy's room. I hope he can change Bella's mind... because the mate bond was getting stronger...


	16. Chapter 16:Void

_I was breathing so hard. My body was collapsed in a void of darkness... again..._

 _Just seconds ago I saw my sister commit suicide..._

 _Tears streamed down my face, they were out of fear and relief. The relief that it was all a dream and fear that I could really cause so much trouble for others._

 _I didn't feel like moving, not just yet. I had to process everything. It wasn't normal to have such a vivid and realistic dream. I could see everything clearly and I could physically feel Bella. It made no sense, I've had pretty strange dreams but this one felt completely different._

 _Almost like a vision..._

 _No, it wasn't a vision. It couldn't be. I wouldn't let it be._

 _I rested my head on my knees and brushed the remaining tears away. There was so much going on and it was getting out of hand._

 _I have to say there was some truth to my nightmare-ish dream. I would, and was, hurt by people here. And Bella was getting into her mother mode. Things just kept going down hill from here..._

 _And then there was Jacob. It was strange, how when we first met my heart jumped out of my chest, but then it was broken into a thousand pieces. I was so confused with my feelings and it didn't make this any better. I had a strong feeling we were suppose to be together but on the other hand I favored Paul more._

 _Then there was the red head... she was after me and she could come again._

 _Vampires and werewolves... what has my life become?_

 _I had finally stopped crying but I refused to get up. What was the point? Only to be thrown into another hell? No thank you..._

 _I played with my hands, waiting. Waiting for something, anything._


	17. Chapter 17:Departure

Bella's POV-

Right now I was not in a good mood. NOT ONE BIT.

I was currently auguring with Edward. "Come on Bella. It's safer for the two of you this way." he tried to reason as I attempted to throw another blanket at his head. "And will you stop throwing things..." He caught it in his hand and thew it behind him.

"How is safer, separating us? If the place Jake is taking her is so safe, why don't we all go there. Together?"

"If that was the case I'd make you go with them, but there's more to this than the rouges. Did you know that when Jacob changed, he was suppose to take the alpha role?"

I shook my head no. Where was he going with this...

"Well, he's the real alpha, not Sam. Even though he gave his title up he still have the genes for an alpha wolf."

"Just cut to the chase." I butt in. This wasn't important...

"Just here me out." Edward looked at me pleadingly. "You know he imprinted on Lizzy." I nod, rolling my eyes. "Well Sam told me that Jacob is slowly loosing his sanity."

"What!"

"Because he's an alpha his bond to his mate is strong and can deeply tie to his mental health. Letting him take Lizzy will not only protect her but may also allow him time to recover. He needs time to accept the damage done and move on. But that's not all..."

"There's more?" I ask, almost whispering.

"Yes. In the vision you two were always together. In each version. That means no matter what we do here, if you both are together the vision won't change. So if you went with them the time line will find a way to balance out."

"I don't get it... this is all so confusing. You're moving to fast Edward..." I held my head with one hand, keeping the other on Lizzy's.

"You don't have to, but know. No matter where you are, if your with Lizzy the vision will come true. It's happened before... So if you really care about her safety you'll let Jacob take her."

I looked at him and but my lip. If what he said was true... Then I had no choice. I don't want Lizzy to be danger because of me, and as much as I hate Jake... I can't let him go insane... but then again. I don't what him to hurt Lizzy again...

After a long moment of thinking I saw just how much safer it would be if she left. Of course I still didn't like Jake, but I knew he would protect her with his life. I just hope if she wakes up, she won't be mad at me for leaving her again...

"Ok, Jake can take her... but I want to be able to contact them when ever I want." I stated.

"We can do that." Edward looked relieved that I finally agreed. "I'll tell Jacob and we'll get them out of here as soon as possible." He stood and walked over to me.

He rapped his cold arms around me, pulling me into a hug. "I don't want to see you get hurt, so please stay in this house. I already contacted the rest so stay put. Once Alice and Jasper get here, the'll escort Lizzy and Jacob to the airport." His gripped tightened. "I need you to stay in the pack house."

"Where are you going?" I asked a little confused on his request.

"I have to go fight. Your not coming. I can't risk anything more than letting you stay here." He whispered.

"Wait! That's not fair. I can help..."

"No, Bella. This time, you can't help me." His eyes pleading me to stop. I complied with a huff. "Thank you..." He sighed and embraced me again.

He slowly let go, "I'm going to get Lizzy and Jacob ready to leave."

Edward's POV-

I had finally got Lizzy ready to leave, packing her bag with all the necessary requirements. Bella told Charlie that they would be sleeping over for a couple nights, which he agreed to. Jake was currently caring Lizzy, because when I tried he almost lost it, and we were walking to a private jet be borrowed. No we didn't steel it, Alice got it from a friend.

Any way, we bored and got Lizzy situated in a seat. She looked like a doll. She didn't move at all when we drove here or when we moved her to the jet. It was like she was really... dead. But she wasn't. We had to pack medical equipment just in case but it wasn't too much to overwhelm that mutt.

"Now, remember to contact me or Bella when she wakes up."

"Yes, yes... I will..." he looked at Lizzy and squeezed her hand.

"Then I'll let you guys get going." I walked of the jet. I hope this will work...


End file.
